The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, a cluster may be installed on a dashboard of a vehicle and may display gauges such as a driving speed, an engine rotation speed, and a fuel amount, etc. In recent years, a stereoscopic cluster has also been developed that provides a 3D screen.
A conventional stereoscopic cluster for a vehicle may implement a stereoscopic effect by sensing a pair of left and right eyes of a driver using a camera and by using a visual difference between the left and right eyes.
However, we have discovered that the conventional stereoscopic cluster for a vehicle has a following downside: when there are multiple passengers on the vehicle, the camera will detect all of pairs of left and right eyes of the passengers, and, thus, the cluster will provide a stereoscopic screen for the multiple pairs of left and right eyes. As a result, a sharpness of the stereoscopic screen may be lowered, and the driver may not be provided with a clear stereoscopic screen.